


Long Live Rock And Roll

by trollbot8



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I can’t tag for my life sorry y’all, Maggie’s a soldier, Sanvers - Freeform, but don’t worry there will also be some absolutely tooth rotting fluff, there will definitely be some angst with that so be aware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollbot8/pseuds/trollbot8
Summary: Based off of this prompt by shipsnthenight: Maggie’s aunt lives in Midvale, so Maggie has been living there since she was 14. She and Alex have been together since they were 16. Now it’s the end of senior year, Alex and Maggie are in Alex’s room. Alex is stuck writing the valedictorian speech while staring at her letter of admission to Stanford, while Maggie, who is going to be joining the miliary in 3 months, is messing around with her guitar waiting for her girl to be finished before they join the others (superfriends) on the beach where the fire is already going and the party to celebrate the end of senior year and Alex’s last amazing victory in a regional surfing competition is about to start. Alex is frustrated and crumples up her speech notes for the fifth time, Maggie then puts away the guitar and joins Alex on the bed. The girl is worried that they won’t be able to make it work long distance and is also scared to death by what could happen to Maggie, but there’s no way they’re splitting up, so they’ll have to find a way. So basically the rest of the story is going to be the 3 months of summer together, and the next however long years of Alex in college and Maggie in the military.So anyway please enjoy.





	Long Live Rock And Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipsnthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsnthenight/gifts).



> I know that this chapter is really short but I promise that they will get longer I just have to get in the groove.

Maggie Sawyer protects people. It’s simply in her blood. Whether she’s in first grade and standing up to a bully, in seventh grade teaching her little cousin how to light a match properly, or finishing her senior year and making sure her girlfriend doesn’t blow herself out writing a valedictorian speech like she is right now, Maggie Sawyer protects people. That’s why Alex Danvers fell so hard, so fast for her. That’s also why she has given up on trying to convince Maggie not to join the army.

 _“Alex, you don’t understand! It’s not about me, or you, or any of us! It’s about those people out there who need my help! Don’t you get it? It’s my calling, Danvers. I want to help people. I_ need _to help people!”_

Maggie had made her point.

 _“But why the_ army _of all things? You can help so many people here! You can be a doctor, a police officer, a firefighter, anything that doesn’t take you so far away from us!” Alex paused then, wiping at a renegade tear as it slowly made its way down her face, “Anything that doesn’t take you so far away from me,” she choked out, barely audible in the deafening silence of the room._

And Alex had made hers.

That fight had resolved two days later, only after they had both cooled off and Kara talked to Alex, pleading with her to understand that if this is what Maggie wanted, then she should support her. They had talked it out and resolved that ride or die really means ride or die. They made it work. They always do.

Obviously their relationship came out stronger in the end, but that didn’t stop the world and its bullshit from interrupting the newfound peace. Such bullshit currently comes in the form of a certain valedictorian speech that isn’t going to write itself.

Alex is sat at her desk, furiously trying to write down something, anything, that sounds intelligent. Her Stanford acceptance letter lays to her right, taunting her, forcing her to doubt every line she scratches on her paper.

Maggie is hunched over her guitar, softly singing a tune she hopes will calm her girl down.

_They're forever 27_

_Jimmy, Janis, Brian Jones_

_And we stand here in their memory_

_'Cause their songs, they still survive_

_So throw your lighters up_

_And, darling, sing with me tonight_

_Come on Long live rock_

_Long live roll_

_Long live big guitars and music for the soul_

When Maggie hears the sound of yet another speech getting crumpled, she stops playing and heavily gets up from the beanbag she had settled into hours before.

“Danvers let’s go, you’ve been cooped up here for five hours straight! You know I’m always happy to work alongside you, but I finished the sheet music for both of my songs an hour ago, and I can’t listen to another fantastic speech get tossed in the trash because it’s ‘not sophisticated enough’ or some shit like that,” Maggie whines as she places her guitar down and moves to grab Alex’s rapidly moving hand.

“It wasn’t sophisticated enough! I’m the valedictorian; I need to sound smart!” Alex retorts, swatting Maggie’s hand away while continuing her assault on the paper in front of her. Maggie rolls her eyes and lets out a long, dramatic sigh before quickly scooping Alex up and out of her chair. Alex squeals as she halfheartedly struggles to free herself from her girlfriend’s strong grasp, only succeeding in receiving a barrage of kisses. “Mags! Put me down, I need to finish my speech!” She squeaks breathlessly between fits of laughter, any remaining motivation for writing getting chased away with every kiss.

“No, you don’t. What you do need to do is get your cute butt out on that beach,” Maggie unceremoniously tosses a giggling Alex onto her bed, a dimpled grin breaking through her serious facade.

Alex stands as the last of her giggles subside and wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. “Alright, I’ll take a break. I know you’ve been looking forward to this bonfire all week, so I’ll humor you.” She gives Maggie a quick peck on the lips before bounding out of the room and slamming the door. A muffled “Last one there has to listen to Winn’s Star Wars shit!” comes through the door, and Maggie scoffs before strapping her guitar to her back and bolting after her girl.

Laughter and lively chatter can be heard from around the bonfire as the couple make their way across the beach hand in hand, Maggie having easily caught up to Alex. A broad grin spreads across Alex’s face as she takes in the sight of the superfriends enjoying the cool night. Lena and Sam are wrapped up in a conversation about how much more smoothly Lena could run the family business than Lex, taking small sips of their drinks as they talk. James, Winn, Lucy and Kara are engrossed in a game of beer pong, while Vasquez and McConnel watch from a couple of cheap plastic chairs off to the side. Happiness is practically coming off in waves around the beach, and Alex has never been more grateful for her little family as her heart soars at the sight. She looks over at Maggie who has a matching smile on her face, trying to ignore the way her heart squeezes as she thinks of how soon that perfect smile is leaving her.

Kara is the first to notice the approaching couple and immediately abandons the game to give them both bone crushing hugs. “Finally! I thought she would never be able to drag you out here! Dick move to be late to your own party,” Kara teases, playfully nudging Alex’s shoulder.

“First of all, it’s not my party, it’s all of ours. Winning regionals was just convenient timing. And second of all, she didn’t have to drag me out here, I ran out here on my own!” Alex quickly corrected, dropping Maggie’s hand in order to open the beer she fished out of the cooler.

Maggie gives a small chuckle at the seriousness in Alex’s voice, reaching into the cooler for a beer of her own. “Danvers, proving that you’re the best surfer in the region is definitely something to celebrate. This party is celebrating your win just as much as it’s celebrating our graduation.” Maggie gives Alex a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to join the others at the beer pong table, throwing a “Take that stick out of your ass for once and have some fun!” over her shoulder.

Kara laughs as Alex grumbles what sounds to her like “I’ll shove a stick up _your_ ass,” but couldn’t quite make out over the sound of her own laughter.

Kara leads Alex over to a pair of chairs nestled close to the fire and sits down, patting the seat next to her. Alex takes a seat next to her sister and leans forward, soaking in the heat of the flames. “So, how’s the speech going?” Kara asks with a smirk, a knowing glint in her eye.

“Like shit,” Alex replies. “Get that look off your face you goof, Maggie has nothing to do with it,” she adds, shoving her sister lightly.

“Whatever did I say to imply such a thing?” Kara says innocently, a shit-eating grin still plastered on her face. She looks up from Alex when the beer pong table erupts in cheers, her grin getting impossibly wider when the sight that greets her is of Maggie chugging a beer faster than _anyone_ that size has the right to. “You picked a good one, Alex,” Kara laughs, getting up to join the chorus of “Chug! Chug! Chug!”

“I sure did,” Alex chuckles and shakes her head, taking in every little bit of Maggie’s smiling face, committing it to memory. “I sure did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to shipsnthenight for the prompt and AWESOME art! Also thanks to kamula7 for making sure my grammar isn’t complete shit. Please please please let me know what you think in the comments! Yell at me, correct me, give me a prompt, anything! I’ll try to get new chapters up no longer than a week apart, but for now I don’t have a real schedule. You can also talk to me on tumblr:  
> https://tutantmeenageneetleteetles.tumblr.com/


End file.
